Hope's Blood Flows
by LadyKnightofCelestia
Summary: How would my Jewish OC from Kingdom Hearts respond to Wolfenstein in her reality, with it's backdrop of the Holocaust? With tears, rage, gore and hope.


**Lantern Hearts: Hope's Blood Flows, or; Hope Makes Free**

It wasn't long after Agrabah that they came upon a castle like world with a bunker beneath. Sora, Donald and Goofy took the main three chairs, while Chava, Ashe and Riku sat behind.

"What's this world, do you suppose? It feels like it might not be the best of places," Sora said, face concerned.

They were all a bit grimmer after what they'd been through in Agrabah. A girl from their past, who'd worked and fought with them, had taken a Kanabo to Chava after the group had defeated Jafar and turned him into a pet Tiger. Chava barely defended herself, doing little but plead with her friend. She had violently refused, and disappeared. It looked as though she were due to receive another stab, close to the heart. She sunk as she saw the red flag, and it's swastika, clearly.

"It's Nazi territory..." Chava said as they flew round it, examining the upper half to discover a sign, "Arbeit macht frei." "The bottom half appears to be Hitler's bunker. The top... The top looks like a concentration and or death camp."

Somehow, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Riku could tell that this was very, very bad.

"What are those things?" Riku asked after a pause.

"Hitler," Chava began, looking angstier than Sasuke on a good day. "Was a murderer of six million of my own. Now he's got a booby trapped lair that's probably as full as Heartless as it was of guys. The top looks like an extermination camp," she said, shuddering with anger and sadness. "Where many Jews would have died."

"So we'll get to rescue them?" a concerned Sora said, as usual, putting an optimistic spin on things.

Chava looked at the boy and smiled.

"Hopefully."

* * *

><p>They landed in a clump of woods next to the sign, near an orange haired man with alert blue eyes.<p>

"Who are you, and why are you here," the spy asks distrustfully.

"I'm Sora! This is Riku, Donald, Goofy, Ashe, and Chava!"

Chava stepped forward, eyes focused.

"I'm here for vengeance, and the love of my people. I'm here for hope," she said.

The orange haired spy took her offered hand, and met her gaze. It was just as hard.

"I'm BJ Blazkowicz, an American Pole in the services. Let's go hunt Nazis."

* * *

><p>The moans of hurt, sick, and dying Jews, Romanies and war prisoners filled the air during and after Chava and BJ's merciless slaughter of the Nazi guards.<p>

"Hilfe, bitte!"

"Geben Sie uns frei!"

"Hilfe ist hier! CURA!" Chava yelled, looking about ready to collapse from grief from the place and it's people. "Hey, Ashe..."

She called to her friend, making sure to cover her eyes before she could really see them.

"You don't need to see what they look like," she said. "But I do need you to heal them."

After the healing was done, Sora worked some of his Keyblade magic. The prisoners were freed! What a sight they were! They'd been cruelly used and messed with by the Nazis. They'd been broken in body and some even in mind. With many cure spells and quite a bit of blue light, they were able to prove that their spirits were just fine. What a celebration it was for them! Now their bodies and minds were free, and they would be celebrating! Shortly before the heroes left, they were taught a song.

"Ve used to sing it, going to die," an older man said to them. "Now you vill sing it, allowing us to live."

"Todah," Chava said, appreciatively, screwing up her face in a futile attempt to stop her tears.

"Shalom."

The door sounded loudly behind the two. They were on the ninth floor of Hitler's bunker.

"Ani Ma'amin..."

After BJ retrieved the flamethrower in the center of the room and the oil containers that went with it, they proceeded to the next door, which also opened loudly.

"Tot hund," the enemy puppet that was also literally packing heat pronounced.

"Die, you!" Chava yelled. "Fira!"

It's not precisely a wise idea to carry something flammable to a fire fight, and the Hitler puppet exploded from it's own oil.

"B'emunah shleimah..."

They continued into the next room, BJ shooting one Pure Blur heartless (what used to be the officers) with his gun, Chava piercing the other through with her violet light.

They continued on, coming to a wooden walled room where two of the Hitler Puppets were waiting.

"Beviat haMashiach!"

"Ready?" BJ asked the girl.

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Chava.

"Then let's do this!"

"Ani ma'amin b'emunah shleimah beviat haMashiach..."

They opened the door.

"V'af al pi, V'af al pi sheyitmameiha.."

Inside, there was a monster for all Ages and Worlds. Adolf Hitler was waiting to greet us.

"Die, Allied Schweinhund!"

"Im kol zeh, im kol zeh.."

"Hoffnung Macht Frei! Hoffnung Macht Frei!"

Chava ducked behind a large square bit of cover in the middle of the room.

"Im kol zeh, Im kol zeh, achakeh lo b'chol yom sheyavo."

"My own used to sing this while going to die," yelled Chava, letting out a great burst of flame. "Now I sing in joy for their soon coming release!"

She held a Magen David of her violet light in front of her, while hitting the monster many times.

"Ani ma'amin b'emunah shleimah beviat haMashiach, v'af al pi sheyitmameiha, im kol zeh achakeh lo b'chol yom sheyavo. Ani ma'amin... Ani ma'amin..."

Together, BJ and Chava finished off the monster.

"Keh! That's what you get for messing with America and Poland, you jerk," BJ said, kicking the head off the corpse.

Chava collapsed to the side, weeping.

"How can a person hate so much... God, help me... Help us!"

A tall man and a dark haired boy ran into the room. They both looked Japanese, but they didn't look like foes.

"Who are you?" BJ demanded, guns still blazing.

Chava turned around, still mostly crouched.

"They're friends," she said, smiling barely, and standing to hug the taller man. "Still want to marry me, Sasuke?" She asked the boy.

"Not particularly," he said giving her his snarky grin.

"We have some others in the barracks," the older man, Reisen, told her. "Will you go to them?"

"Sure."

Chava cut a hole in the ceiling, and used her violet light to get her to the train tracks and onto the train headed for the prison camp. When she got there, she saw a dark haired woman holding a dark haired girl. They were both in tears, crying heavily. She ran to them, holding onto them, and they did not push her away.

"D'vorah?" Chava queried, looking at the elder.

"Yes?"

"What a place to find you..." Chava said, wryly. "I'm on you're art site a sometimes. I'm Chava, remember?"

"I'm Lucy," The younger girl said, as D'vorah's eyes widened. "Lucy Pevensie. My siblings and I came with them to help. The others are helping rebuild, though, last I checked, Susan was just as teary as I was."

"Pleased to meet you both."

"How could they do this? These people are just as human as they are, and they just treat them like that..."

"God lets suffering into our lives to produce character, hope and faith," Chava said, half smiling again. "Some Jewish people have had these traits in almost inestimable amounts after what has happened to us here."

The old man came round the bend, a twinkle in his eye, and sadness and joy in his face.

"Gott macht frei, ya?" he asked, smiling sadly.

"Yes, sir, God's hope does make free! Life **is** worth the effort. My people are free and I so can be free!"


End file.
